Music Saver
by BadButt94
Summary: Naruto  A.K.A. Kyuubi , a famous rapper is running away from his fame and fortune to his hometown of Konoha. Sasuke, Konoha's hottest girl, loves Kyuubi's music. What will happen when these two collide? Naruto/FemSasuke Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Music Saver**

**Summary:** Naruto (A.K.A. Kyuubi), a famous rapper is running away from his fame and fortune to his hometown of Konoha. Sasuke, Konoha's hottest girl, loves Kyuubi's music. What will happen when these two collide? Warnings: Mature content. Cussing. Perverts alike. Naru/FemSasuke

**Chapter 1:**

**(Warning! First chapter will be short!**

**Yes, Naruto will be modeled after Eminem!**

**Yes, few of his songs will be featured!**

**Yes, I will make my own music video to one of his songs!**

**Yes, Sasuke is a girl!**

**No, I will ****NOT**** change Sasuke's name like I did in two of my previous fanfictions!**

**Any more Questions PLEASE contact me IMMEDIATELY!)**

Normal P.O.V.

"_**The Way I Am"**_

_**I sit back with the pack of zig zags and this bag  
Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be  
The most meanest MC on this earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse**_

And just blirk, it's bazerk and bizare shit that works  
And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve all this tension  
Dispensin' me sentence is gettin' the stress that's been eatin' me  
Recently off of this chest and I rest again peacefully

But at least have the decency in you to leave me alone  
When you freaks see me out in the streets  
When I'm eatin' or feedin' my daughter to not come and speak to me  
I don't know you and no I don't owe you a mutha' fuckin' thing

I'm not Mr. N SYNC I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly I can be a prick if you tempt me  
My tank is on empty, no patients is in me and if you offend me  
I'm lifting you ten feet in the air

I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you  
I'll call you a lawyer file you a law suite  
I'll smile in the court room and buy you a wardsrobe I'm tired of arguin'  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be it's just me

And I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
I don't know that's just the way I am

Sometimes I just feel like my father I hate to be bothered  
With all of this nonsense, it's constant  
And oh it's his lyrical content the song 'Guilty Conscience'  
Has gotten such rotten responses

And all of this controversy circles me and it  
Seems the media immediately  
Points a finger at me so I point one back at 'em  
But not the index or pinky

Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up  
When you don't give a fuck when you won't just put up  
Wit the bullshit they pull 'cause they full of shit too  
When a dudes gettin bullied and shoos up the school

And they blame it on Marylin and the heroine  
Where were the parents at? And look where its at?  
Middle America now it's a tragedy  
Now it's so sad to see, an upper class city

Havin' this happenin' then attack Eminem  
'Cause I rap this way? But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel  
That I need for the fire to burn  
And it's burnin, and I have returned

And I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
I don't know that's just the way I am

I'm so sick and tired of bein' admired  
That I wished that I would just die or get fired  
And drop from my label and stop wit the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top a 'My Name is'

And pigeon hold in to some poppy sensation  
That caught me rotating in rock 'n' roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience to deal  
With these cocky Cau Casions

Who think I'm some wigger who tries to be black  
'Cause I talk wit an accent and grab on my ball  
So they always keep askin' the same fuckin' questions  
'What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in'

The why, the who, what and the where and the how  
Till I'm grabbin' my hair and I'm tearing it out  
'Cause they drivin' me crazy  
I can't take it, I'm racin', I'm pacing, I stand then I sit  
And I'm thankful for every fan that I get

But I can't take a shit in the bathroom  
Without someone standing by it  
You know I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me and asshole, I'm glad

'Cause I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
I don't know that's just the way I am

Naruto (a.k.a. Kyuubi) was a famous rapper, known all across the country for his angry and hilarious raps. He's career first took off when he started rapping on the streets with his friends at the age of fourteen. They would get into rap battles with all the neighboring rappers, but one night they decided to make an official rap battle. During said rap battle his grandfather, Jiraiya Uzumaki, showed up, listened to him, and later became his manger. With the help of his manager, Naruto Uzumaki, later known as Kyuubi, was token to where he had always dreamed he would end up… in the spot light of fame, doing what he loved to do… rapping. Life was good when people realized that the young boy was here to stay, despite all the people who tried to ruin his career. At the age of fifteen, Naruto met Hinata, the girl of his dreams… or so he thought. They were together for a year before he knocked her up. It wasn't like he was a bad father. He made sure of that. But Hinata wanted more. She wanted a perfect family. A husband she could wake up to every morning and love her and their child unconditionally. But sadly she couldn't have that with Naruto. Sure he took her and their baby on the road with him and sure he made at least two hours a day for each of them, but it wasn't enough. When he would return to them for the night he would be exhausted. At first she could understand that, but as time progress things got worst. Every time they would see each other all their conversations would end in arguments. Naruto tried to make it work, for the baby, he really did, but one night enough was enough. While Naruto slept after returning from the recording studio, Hinata packed her and the baby's stuff before jumping into their car and leaving. They made it a good twenty miles away from the tour bus and her ex-boyfriend before they were hit by a drunk driver… No one survived. It saddened Naruto for a year. He didn't want to do anything, but all he could do was write more raps subconsciously. When he tried to go to their funeral, Hinata's family refused to let him in. They blamed him for Hinata and her child's untimely death. This only enraged Naruto even more, thus began a new type of hate rap he created. His hate only grew from there. Everything from his contractors, to his fans, to the paparazzi, to his ex-girlfriend's family trying to sue him, to just about anything set him off to a breaking point. Thus was born his brand new song 'The Way I Am'. With this song he was able to relieve most of his anger, but right after that was released, Naruto (Kyuubi) was only harassed even more. He needed to get away from the fame, the fans, the concerts, the music videos, everything… and that's exactly what he was doing tonight.

Tonight, while listening to his new angry song, seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki (a.k.a. Kyuubi) was packing what he could carry. The flat screen in his master bedroom, in his three story mansion, was playing his music continuously. It was giving him a headache, but he had to bear with it until he was finally out of his prison. He packed a few necessary items into a black book bag before he went over to the mini vault he had stowed away. He disarmed the alarm before taking out enough money to survive for a while before putting the safe back where it belongs.

The plan is that Naruto would sneak out of his home, undetected, walk to the nearest gas station, hitch a ride with his best friend Kiba, be driven to his uncle's mansion in Konoha, where he will live until he blew off some steam… or that was the plan anyway.

"Ok… I think I got everything…" Naruto smirked to himself.

"Meow!" His cat, the actually Kyuubi called from his feet.

"Of course I couldn't forget you my precious partner in crime." Naruto cooed as he picked up the red haired feline. "Ready to go?"

"Meow!" Smiled the cat.

"Alright boy. Climb on my back and hang on tight." He said as the cat did as it was told.

Once he knew that the cat was in position, Naruto opened his window, pulled up his hood, and grabbed the vine that started growing along the side of his house. Once he was securely clutching onto the vine, Naruto side down until he reached the willow tree. He then grabbed onto one of the tree's long, strong branches and swung ourselves to safety. The blond hissed when he finally felt Kyuubi's claws in his back before he pulled the cat off. "Really Kyuubi? We've done this enough times for you _**not**_ to be scared." He scolded the cat before holding Kyuubi safely in his arms.

Their getaway was quick and easy… almost too easy, but when they got to the gas station and hopped into Kiba's car, nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

"Thanks Kiba for picking me up." The Kyuubi lover smiled from the backseat.

"No problem bud." Kiba cheered from behind the wheel.

"Next time you decide to make a getaway… can you please make sure it's not so late at night." Shikamaru yawned.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Let me guess… Ino?"

"Yep. And now he's going to have to be staying with me and Temari for the next few days." Kiba laughed. "I figured since he was here, he might as well help in aiding your escape."

"Thanks you guys… I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without your cat. He's so warm and comfortable. I'm going to miss you the most Kyuubi, you fluffy live pillow you." Shikamaru sighed as he used Kyuubi as a pillow. The purring cat didn't protest since he was used to being treated like that around the lazy manager and also because the fur ball actually liked the extra heat.

…

…

…

Both Kyuubi and waved their goodbyes to Kiba and Shikamaru before ringing the doorbell to Naruto's uncle's mansion. **"I'M COMING!" **Yelled the grumpy owner. Hey, you'd be grumpy too if someone woke you up at three in the morning.** "WHAT!"** Jiraiya yelled as he swung both doors open before looking down at his nephew and his favorite cat. "Well, well, well if it isn't my famous nephew and my favorite ball of fur." The older gentleman cooed as he took Kyuubi from Naruto's hold.

"Hey Uncle… we need your help." Naruto sighed as he walked into the mansion.

"What can I do for you kiddo?"

"I need a place to stay for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but~"

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I already knew." Jiraiya said as he sat on the couch next to his tired and stressed nephew. "You've had it really lately. I knew that if you didn't get away soon, then you'd crack."

"But how~"

"Kid, I'm not only your money making manager, but I'm also your caring uncle. Besides… who do you think you it was that helped you escape? _**I**_ put the idea in your head. _**I **_helped you pick a date. _**I **_paid all your body guards to take the night off without a word. _**I've **_been so far ahead of you, I actually predicted what time you'd be here, but you actually came an hour earlier… Let me guess… Kiba drove?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded. "Well don't worry about it Naruto. You can stay here for the night and then tomorrow I'll help you move into your new home." The white haired man yawned as he started walking upstairs.

"You're the best Uncle!" Naruto cheered before he followed suit. When he was upstairs, Naruto stripped to his boxers and jumped into the king sized bed with Kyuubi lying on the pillow next to his head. "Don't worry Kyuubi. As long as you're with me… everything will be alright."

**Meanwhile: During Naruto's Packing**

_**The why, the who, what and the where and the how  
Till I'm grabbin' my hair and I'm tearing it out  
'Cause they drivin' me crazy  
I can't take it, I'm racin', I'm pacing, I stand then I sit  
And I'm thankful for every fan that I get**_

But I can't take a shit in the bathroom  
Without someone standing by it  
You know I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me and asshole, I'm glad

'Cause I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news, everyday I am  
I don't know that's just the way I am

A long, raven haired girl was sitting in her room, listening to Kyuubi's new song. She wasn't obsessed with her favorite rapper like most girls in her school, but she did love his music. It spoke to her in a way no other musician did. She had to admit that the cussing was a bit much, but she had to admit that the song would be nothing without it. Her stereo wasn't loud, but it was enough to for her to enjoy it at nine thirty that night. Sometimes she would rap along with each and every cd of his that she owned, which was everyone. When she was down, Kyuubi would be the only thing she could listen to. Even though she wasn't obsessed with the rapper, she often wondered if he really possessed that attitude in real life.

"Sasuke! Dear could you come down here and do these dishes for me please?" Asked her mother.

"Ok Mom!" She called back as she paused her cd before going into the kitchen.

Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan, was a part of a middle class family. They weren't rich, but at the same time they had people trying to kiss their asses just so they could date Sasuke. Everyone knew her as the hottest and feistiest girl in Konoha, which was a giant turn on for every guy, but they all knew that she would have their balls on a silver platter if they tried to touch her. So in order to try and woo her, they would do it from afar, which still pissed her off to no end. Most of her rage came from the girls and boy at that dumb school, which is why she would turn to her Kyuubi cds. It soothed her soul and also calmed her, or hyped her up enough to punch out her frustration out on her pouncing bag.

As she walked into the kitchen, she kissed her parents goodnight before starting on her chore. Every once in a while she would lift her head up to gaze out of her kitchen window and daydream about the handsome Kyuubi. _"I wonder what it would be like to meet him in person?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine kiddo." I heard my uncle sing as he opened the curtains in my current room. I threw the covers back over my head to conceal myself from the outside world, but pouted in disappointment when Jiraiya yanked them away. "You can't sleep all day long. Get up." He smirked at me.

I slowly removed my pillow from my face before stretching and facing him. "What time is it?" I yawned as I scratched my scalp.

"Three o'clock in the afternoon. You must've been really exhausted. The latest I've seen you sleep was until noon." He smiled.

"Yeah well, escaping takes a lot of brain power." I smirked as I forcibly removed myself from the bed.

"Only for you it does. It's a good thing I did most of the planning. You might've killed all of your brain cells before you were done packing." My uncle laughed.

"Ha-ha. Tee-Hee. You got me. So, what's the plan for today?"

"First, we're going to get you moved into your new house and then I'm going to take you to my favorite café in this town."

"You're not talking about that one café _**you**_ own? You know, where all the girls are _**forced**_ to wear random, seductive clothing. You're not talking about _**that**_ one are you?" I raised an eyebrow toward him.

"I do not _**force**_ them. I just threaten them with the price of unemployment." He explained.

"It's the same thing you pervert." I sighed.

"You always were one to have a smartass attitude." The man huffed.

…

…

…

It was around four when Jiraiya escorted Kyuubi and me to J.U.'s Café Before walking into the building, I pulled my hood further over my blond hair and black sunglasses. _"I haven't been here in a few years, so it was like walking into a brand new environment." _The whole building was as big as two average sized convent stores put together, which it was. The walls used to be plain and white with pictures hanging up, but are now painted with pale orange and pale green paint. There are still pictures hanging up, but most of them are pictures of famous people who walked through here or who he's met. _"My face seems to be the most common."_ There are tons of little round tables set up with three chairs at each table. One counter and a kitchen is placed more towards the back.

Jiraiya nodded in greetings to all the present girls before he led us into his office, in the back. His office always reminded me of a therapist's because of his lone desk and curved couch. Kyuubi immediately plopped himself onto the couch while Jiraiya moved some stuff around on his desk.

"I'll be right back. I need to go take a leak." I said as I headed toward the door.

"Hurry back. I can't wait for you to meet my _**new**_ favorite girl." He smirked.

"I feel sorry for her." I laughed while dodging an oncoming flying pillow.

…

…

…

I smoothly moved through the halls and successfully made it to the bathroom before being bumped into by a smaller girl. "I'm sorry." She bowed before continuing into the girl's changing room.

It was a short fifteen seconds, but I got a chance to observe the culprit. She had long raven hair that reached her butt with two long side bangs, pretty onyx eyes, beautiful porcelain skin, long smooth, hairless, toned legs and arms, along with a heart shaped head. I didn't get a chance to ask for her name, but if I had to choose one word to describe her… it'd be smokin'. _"Who is that chick?"_

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"_Who was that dude?"_ I thought as I ran into the girl's locker room.

"Hey Sasuke. How was school?" Amy, one of Jiraiya's older employees, asked me with a smile.

I'm the only sixteen year old here. All the rest are either, fifteen, seven teen, eight teen, nine teen, or in their early twenties. Basically anyone who would look good in all of our boss' _**"uniforms"**_. "The same." I replied.

"They still aren't giving you trouble are they?" Cindy, another employee, asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as before." I confessed.

"Some people just don't have respect for others." Roxy, another employee, sighed.

"Well here's your uniform for today. After you're done changing, _**Jiraiya **_wants to see you in his office. Good luck Sasuke." Mandy smiled before leaving with all the rest of the girls.

The girls I work with have become my only friends. Everyone else I've ever met is either on the team that wants to date me or the team that hates me. Almost the whole school is a part of this stupid game. Every day I get bum rushed with roses, love letters/confessions, and hate notes/yelling. I hate that this is going on but when the school day ends, then the game somewhat ends too.

After shaking my head free from those thoughts, I started to redress myself with the maid's outfit I'm paid to wear. The overall color of the off-shoulder, frilly, mini dress and school girl shoes were navy blue. The apron and maid's crown was white and, to top it all off, I had to wear some of the itchiest fishnet stockings I've ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. After getting a good look in the mirror and sighing at myself, I tied my hair into a messy bun before going to see the man who signs my paycheck.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh Sasuke. It's good to see that you've made it here safely. How was your day?" Jiraiya smiled as he walked over to the newly dressed raven.

"It was _**fine,**_ Sir. What do you want from my?" Sneered the girl. It's not that Sasuke doesn't like her boss; it's just that she doesn't like the fact that he's subconsciously participating in _**that**_ stupid game.

"I'm glad. Here. Your hair. It's not proper to have a lovely lady like yourself looking so beautiful and have your hair all messy." The owner smiled as he stood behind the much smaller girl and tried to put her hair into a neat ponytail.

The expression of indifference was displayed on both faces of Sasuke and Naruto. Neither knew the other, except for their passing in the hallway, but they couldn't tear their gazes from each other. Naruto was able to say that the raven was fine based on the full body view he was getting, but Sasuke couldn't get the same pleasure. The glasses and hood hide Naruto from the female raven.

"There you go my little waitress." Jiraiya cooed as he tried to grope her butt.

"_**Touch me again and you'll find out just how HARD the wall really is."**_ Growled the smirking raven as she tried to crush the older man's fingers.

"You've… made your point… Sasuke… Now can you… pretty please… release my… hand…?" Jiraiya struggled to say before falling to the floor once the feisty girl released him. "Because of your feistiness, you will always be my favorite girl."

"You called me in here for~ what exactly?" Sasuke said in an irritated voice as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I've noticed you've been extra early and worked really hard for the past two weeks, so I've decided that you can just take my _**friend's**_ and my order for the rest of the week. In return you will have next week off_** with**_ a pay increase. How's that sound?" Jiraiya smiled from his desk.

"Thank you, Master Jiraiya. Shall I start now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes please. I would like some tea. What would you like?"The owner asked Naruto.

"Lemonade please." The hidden blond replied.

"Right away sirs." Bowed the raven before she turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

"So Naruto… … What do you think?" Grinded Jiraiya.

At that moment, Sasuke walked back into her boss's office carrying a tray with their drinks. She gave the men their drinks, but when she stood in front of Naruto, their eyes bored into each others'. Sasuke couldn't fully see the color of her costumer's eyes, but she knew that they were a picture of beauty, just like her eyes are to Naruto. She smiled lightly before turning back towards Jiraiya and took their orders. The words were muffled in Naruto's ears, but the shutting of the door brought our blond back to planet earth.

"So Naruto…?" Jiraiya asked again.

"I think _**this**_ place just became my favorite café." Naruto smiled as he sipped his lemonade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"_Today… I was actually excited about going to work. Today is Friday. That meant that my two week vacation was around the corner. The only downside… I probably won't be seeing Jiraiya's mystery friend as often. I mean, I'm not all that attracted to the guy, but I can't stop myself from wanting to know what's under his hood and sunglasses."_

I steadied myself in my school girl's shoes as I balanced the tray with my boss's and his friend's emptied plates and bowls.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Sasuke you're soooooooooooo lucky." Cindy cooed as she leaned over from behind the counter. "I wish _**I**_ was the one serving Jiraiya and his mysterious friend. What's he like? Is he as cute as everyone here thinks he is?"

I looked around to see that all four of my female coworkers were staring at me with big eyes with hearts in them. _"Anime much."_ I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before answering them in my famous monotone voice. "I don't know. I've never really talked to the guy and he never takes off his glasses or hood."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." All the girls practically deflated over the counter.

"I think you're lying to us." Mandy teased.

"Who cares? Girls… we have a mission… Find out what Jiraiya's _**'friend' **_looks like." Amy cheered along with the rest of the girls.

"_I swear… Did these girls jump straight out of an anime?"_ I shook my head in light annoyance. In the middle of the girls' cheer fest, I snatched the check and made my way back to Jiraiya's office.

…

…

…

"Here's your check sirs."

"Thank you Sasuke. Here, let me give you a big tip for being such a good waitress." Jiraiya smiled as he took the check and fished out a hundred dollar bill.

"T_his job does have some perks to it."_

"Thank you Jiraiya." I smiled.

"Enjoy your vacation." He called as I exited the office.

I heard some voices coming from his office as I pocketed my tip, but decided to ignore them. It wasn't until I touched the girl's locker room door someone called my name.

"Yo Sasuke." Jiraiya's friend called with his hands in his hoodie.

"Yeah?"

I watched as he bit his lip before speaking. "Would you… like a… ride home?"

"Sorry, but I don't take rides from strangers." I replied before pushing a little on the door. I gasped when his hand slammed against the door.

"Look. I know it's wrong to accept rides from strangers, but I'm doing this as a request from your boss. He just wants to make sure that nothing happens to you. He overheard your conversation with your parents. He said that he heard your parents say something about not being able to pick you up today, so he asked me to give you a lift. And to be honest… I don't think I would be able to sleep knowing that I could've prevented something bad happing to you." He breathed as he relaxed and removed his hand from the door. "So, what do you say?"

I was shocked by the speech for a moment before quickly regaining my composer. "Well that's touching, but I have a question. If he was so worried about me, then why can't he take me?" I wasn't trying to sound snotty, despite the way it came out.

"He said he wanted to stay and make sure that the other girls got into their cars safely. He maybe a pervert, but at least he cares."

"How do I know that you're not just another pervert that wants to kidnap me? I don't even know your name." I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Well you're smart, I'll give you that." He smirked before raising his right hand in the air and placing his left hand over his heart. "I promise that nothing like that will happen to you as long as you're with me."

"And you'll take me from here to my house?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have my word."

"Fine… Wait here and let me get dressed. Then we can go." I said before walking into the locker room.

…

…

…

I threw my stuff into my bag before stepping out. To my left, the man leaned against the wall. "Ready?" He asked as I nodded. I waited for him to push off the wall before following him to a black sports car.

"_Nice car."_

I hopped into the passenger's seat and buckled up before he drove off. The only sound in the car was me giving him directions. I let my mind wonder as I started out of the window. I was to lost in thought to almost realize that we had stopped.

"Why we stop?"

"Fire truck." He replied. We watched as the loud fire truck drive by and head north. I wasn't really paying attention to where it was going before the man pointed it out. "Hey, isn't that the same direction as your house?"

Butterflies started to flutter into my stomach as a strong suspicion made itself known. Without thinking, I opened the door, grabbed my bag, and bolted after the fire truck. I ignored the calls that the man was making as I made my legs and feet carry me home.

…

…

…

"No…" I struggled out as I stood in front of my burning house. My bag slipped from my hand before I fell to the ground in tears. The fireman and police were there and trying to search for… for… **"MOM! DAD!"** I screamed as I tried to run into the house.

I suddenly found myself trying to escape the set of arms that were wrapped around me. I knew that it was Jiraiya's friend. I knew that he was trying to stop me. I didn't know what he was saying, but if I really cared, I could've guess. More and more tears spilled from my eyes as I buried my face into the hoodie of this kind stranger. All I could hear was shouting and sirens, but I couldn't make out anything else as I faded away.

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"**YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" **I yelled into my phone.

Sasuke had cried so much that she had passed out. So, I grabbed her and her bag and placed them in the front seat of my black sports car. Leaving the devastating scene behind us.

"_You heard me. I want you to take her back to your place and let her live with you."_ My uncle Jiraiya commanded.

"**BUT WHY ME?"**

"_What do you mean 'Why you'? __**I**__ can't let her live with me. I'm too busy and plus she needs some type of support. She has no other family. She's too old to be taken to an orphanage or foster home. And on top of that, __**you're **__not doing anything with your life right now. So I don't see the problem of letting her stay."_

I sighed before looking over at the unconscious girl. "You know, I'm going to have to go back… eventually."

"_Let me worry about that. What matters now is that we have Sasuke in our care and there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll be by later to deliver some money for you to buy her all new stuff with. Later."_ Before I could reply, Jiraiya let the phone line go dead.

I sighed for the millionth time before pocketing my cell phone. Once I pulled into my new home, I carried the girl and her stuff into a guest bedroom and laid her down before covering her with cool new covers.

I removed my hood and sunglasses so that I could run my fingers in my wild blond locks and over my blue eyes. I watched the girl sleep for a minute before quietly exiting the room, shut the door, walk to my room, and finally collapse onto my bed. I didn't smile when Kyuubi curled up next to me.

"_I didn't want to be found, but now __**I **__have to watch over this poor lonely girl. The sad thing is that I'm considered a child myself… This is some bullshit."_ Were my thoughts before I fell asleep on the comfortable bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**(Warning short chapter)**

I started to toss and turn in my sleep. I could feel myself pulling the covers up to my chin. But the minute I would do that, my feet would kick them right back down. I could see the burning building. I could see me reaching out for my parents. I could feel me running, but never going anywhere.

In the bed I was laying in, I jolted awake with a start. Sweat dripped from my temple, down my face, and down my shirt. With my fingers I could feel how hot I was. In the sun's light, I could see my fingers trembling. I was scared. This fear was something new to me. Sure I've been scared before, but never this way. I forced my upper half to fall back onto the bed and relax.

Curiosity got to me when my fingertips moved against something warm and furry. I turned my head to the side and saw a red cat stretching its back like most cats do before it trotted out of my room. _"When did we get a cat?"_ A moment later, I brushed the weird feeling off before trying to return to my slumber. But the moment I closed my eyes, they pooped right back up. Using my black eyes to scan the room, I noticed that the room I was in wasn't mine, which greatly confused me.

I slowly peeled back the covers and started to tiptoe down the stairs. The house I was in was a lot larger than mine. _"Where am I?"_ I headed for the kitchen and discovered that no one was in it. I sighed in relief when I noticed that my captures, weren't here. I had to think of a way to get out, so I started to pace._"Ok. So whoever took me isn't here to stop me from running away. Ok. Now all I have to do is~"_ My thoughts were interrupted when I ran in to a large chest. I fell to the floor and rubbed my butt before my black orbs stared into shocked ocean blue orbs. I didn't even care to know who I was staring when I started screamed my head off in fright.

The next thing I knew, I was being held by a strong arm while a large hand covered my mouth. _**"If you stop screaming, I promise to let you go."**_ The man whispered in my ear.

I weighed out my options and decided to do as he said so that the situation didn't come out worst than it probably already was. I nodded my head to show that I understood what he said. He slowly released me from his grip before I turned to face him with a shocked expression.

"Oh… My… God… You're Kyuubi." I gasped.

"How do you know that?" He glared. I pulled out a knife to show him what I was talking about.

He jumped back when he saw the knife in my hands. "Relax. I'm not going to harm you. I just want to show you something. Here, look in it." I said as I slowly handed the rapper the knife.

He slowly took the knife and turned away from me so that he could look in it. "Fuck~" He groaned before placing the knife on the countertop. "I forgot to put on my disguise." He said before clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Disguise? You mean… Were the mysterious man from the café?" I asked.

He slowly nodded before sliding down the refrigerator. The shocked expression never left my face. "Please don't scream." He begged.

"I wasn't. I'm just overwhelmed. I think I need to sit down." I said while falling onto my knees. "I mean it's not everyday I wind up in the same house as one of the most famous rappers in the world."

"Yeah well, sometimes I wish I wasn't." He mumbled, causing me to almost miss it.

For the longest time, we sat in total silence. The only sound in the kitchen was the jiggling of the cat's bell. I had to get to the bottom of things. Things were too confusing right now.

"Kyuubi~"

"Naruto." He interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is Naruto. Kyuubi is my cat." He repeated.

"Ok then… Naruto… What happened? How did I get here?" I asked, fully turning toward him.

"Well, after your house burned down yesterday~"

"So it was true? Last night, I had the scariest nightmare. I dreamt that my house burned down. When I woke up… I wished that it was all a dream, but now… Now I know that it's real…" I whispered mostly to myself. My knuckles were turning white the tighter I clenched them. I tried so hard to hide the tears, but one lone tear slipped out. I used one of my hands to quickly whip it away before he got a chance to see it. "I'm fine… Please continue, Naruto."

"Well anyway, after I tried to stop you from running into the burning building, you passed out. I carried you to my car and placed you in one of the guest bedrooms. When I talked to Jiraiya, who is actually my uncle, he suggested that since you had nowhere to go, that I should keep you. I objected at first, but then thought that it wouldn't be for the best. And to be honest girly… I didn't feel like having a guilty conscious." He finished.

My eyes darted to the floor. My brain registered what Naruto told me, but the only thing that kept playing in my mind was the phrase, _"I'm an orphan now."_. An uncomfortable silence hung low above our heads before Naruto stood up and made his way to the kitchen's threshold.

"My uncle said that he was coming by later to drop of some money for you. After that we can go shopping for new supplies and groceries." He announced as he passed me.

I never moved from my position, but there was one question that would never leave my brain. "Hey Naruto?" I called, catching his full attention. "Why did you go into hiding from you fans?"

The look on his face went from shocked to static as he turned away from me "Have you ever heard my song "The Way I Am"?" He asked. I nodded. "There's your answer." He replied before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"_I wondered how he knew I nodded? But, judging from his response… I don't think it would've mattered if I knew or not."_

As I sat on the floor, his lyrics, from that song, ran through my head like a sugar addict through candy. _"I wonder what Naruto's damage is? If I was famous, I would love to be recognized everywhere I went. But, then again, that's just me being me."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Later on that day, Jiraiya came by and checked on Sasuke and Naruto like he promised.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright, Sasuke." Jiraiya cried as he hugged the raven haired girl tightly.

"Hn. You old prev. Let her go. You're cutting off her oxygen." Naruto sighed as he smacked his uncle in the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. I was just so worried about you, Sasuke that I had to make sure that this wasn't a dream." The old man sighed with an over dramatic tone before yelping in pain when Sasuke pinched his cheek.

"Real enough, old man?" She glared.

"Do you have the money, or not, Jiraiya?" Naruto huffed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for my nephew's _**rude **_behavior. I just hope that he becomes more of a gentleman as you two adjust living together. I have about five thousand dollars in my pocket right now, but when we go to the bank, you two have a total of ten thousand dollars to spend on whatever will make this living arrangement more bearable. Now come on. It's off to the bank before we head to the mall and a few other stores!"

"Wait a minute. You're coming too?" Naruto asked as he finished putting on his disguise.

"OF COURSE I AM! After all, someone has to make sure that Sasuke's clothes fit and that she gets _**everything**_ required to fulfill her every _**wish and desire…**_"

"Well then, that must mean that I'm here to protect her from you." Naruto sighed, but ended up cringing when Sasuke punched Jiraiya in the gut after he grabbed her ass. "Although… she may not need it." He smirked from under his hood.

"Well then… Mr. Smartass… _**You **_can… carry… _**all**_ of her… bags." Jiraiya grunted as he tried to recover from the power punch he received.

"Should've kept my mouth shut." The blond grumbled.

The three of them piled into Jiraiya's black SUV before traveling to the bank and then the mall. While shopping, everyone went through different emotions. Jiraiya was excited. Not only was he helping with one of his favorite employ's wardrobe, but he also got to feel like a predator on the prowl because of all the cute women around him. Naruto felt embarrassed. One: because Jiraiya is his uncle. Two: he was embarrassed by the blush that would appear every time Sasuke would appear in a brand new, pretty outfit. Sasuke on the other hand was nervous. First of all, she could feel Naruto's eyes on her every time she changed into a new outfit. And secondly, she didn't really feel comfortable with asking guys their opinion when it came to clothes shopping. She didn't even like asking her own father. Sasuke laughed at all the times Naruto had to have a "talk" with Jiraiya every time he had caught the white haired man sneaking a _**"toy"**_ into Sasuke's shopping cart or crate.

Once Sasuke had had enough of clothes shopping, they went to other stores for other things she would need. They bought her a desk, a chair, red and black decorations for her room, and a few electronics she would need. Naruto tried to do some shopping of his own, but with Jiraiya lurking around his new raven haired housemate, he felt that he had to protect her. So, until he was able to do some shopping for himself, Naruto just settled on buying a few things for Kyuubi. Once they've had enough of shopping at the mall, the group of three decided to head home and unpack the car before going grocery shopping. After leaving the grocery store, Sasuke groaned from her massive headache that was caused by the blond and his uncle's fighting.

"_I don't know who's worse… Naruto's temper or Jiraiya's behavior."_

…

…

…

A few days later, after Naruto and Sasuke settled in and started to get used to their new way of life, Jiraiya popped by, unexpectedly, with stacks of paper.

"What are these, old man?" Naruto asked as he held the papers with his name on them.

"These, my dear nephew, are the documents you will be needing for when the two of you return to school tomorrow." Jiraiya smirked.

"School? Do you _**know**_ how long it's been since I _**last**_ went to school?" Naruto complained.

"Of course I do. I think you've been out of touch with your fellow human beings for far too long. And besides… with you on your hiatus… you aren't doing anything with your life. Why not spend it by getting a good education." The long white haired man commented.

"Jiraiya… I went on this hiatus to _**get away **_ from my fellow human beings. So, what made you think that I would _**want**_ to reconnect with them!" Naruto pouted after he threw the papers at his uncle.

"Oh stop being such a big baby. And besides, I know you're going to like this school."

"Oh yeah? How would you know, _**Jiraiya**_?" Naruto hissed.

"Because one: you're going to the same school as Sasuke-chan over here. Boy what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes right now." Once Naruto heard that, his eyes immediately darted over to the quiet girl before turning his face away, in an attempt to hide his blush. "And two: I have a wonderful surprise for you when I take you tomorrow!" The old man cheered, never missing the reaction from his nephew. "Oh. I almost forgot. Here is your new uniform and supplies. Get plenty of rest, eat a good dinner and breakfast, and be ready by 7:30 am. Sasuke, I leave my nephew in your capable hands, my dear. I'm off!"

And just like that, he was out of the house. Naruto ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he let out a deep groan. "That old man is going to be the death of me someday."

Sasuke didn't say a word as she stood up the couch, walked over to the discarded papers, and picked them up. "It won't be so bad, Naruto." The raven smiled as she turned to face the rapper. "I'll even help you get adjusted to the school."

Naruto turned away in hopes of hiding his light blush. "Thanks." The silence between the two felt a little awkward. Naruto watched as Sasuke placed his papers onto the table before heading to the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke… I have a question… You've known that I'm the famous Kyuubi for days now…" She nodded. "So why haven't you been barbering me with questions and obsessing over every little thing I do?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. She wanted to make sure that her words came out perfectly. This situation was hard enough without things being awkward. "It's because I'm not like that. And just because you're famous, doesn't mean you're anything less than a human being. That means that you really aren't that much different than me or anyone else for that matter. But most of all… Because of certain circumstances, we're being forced to live together, right? So why not make the best of it?" She smiled again before turning away from the blond. "And I know you may not want to, but I was wondering… if we could be friends?" A shocking silence stretched throughout the room. "You don't have to decide now, but at least think about it, ok?"

"Sasuke." Naruto called, causing the raven to turn around. "I would like to… get to know you… as a friend."

The raven's eyes widen in shock. She didn't really expect Naruto to accept her request, let alone reply so soon. After recovering from her shock, Sasuke nodded. "Good. So… What do you want for dinner?"

"Ramen." Naruto licked his lips, as if imagining he was eating it at that moment.

"Ew. That's stuff will rot you from the inside out."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN? Ramen is the main dish for the gods. How could you say that it's bad for us?"

"Because it is!" The raven yelled.

"Is not!"

The two new friends spent most of the night having an argument over the dish. By the end… they were laughing with each other. Their laughter was like music to each other's ears. They hadn't realized it yet, but at that very moment… their bond had increased tenfold.

…

…

…

The next morning, after Sasuke dragged Naruto out of bed and made him get ready for school, Jiraiya came to pick them up. "We're here!" Jiraiya cheered as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

"This is the school? Hn. Not bad." Naruto commented as he threw his book bag over his shoulder, pulled down his hood, and put his sunglasses on.

They walked into the school and headed to the main office. "Hello Jiraiya. How are you today?" The assistant asked.

"I'm fine Shizune. And I see you're looking as pretty as ever."

"Why thank you, but I don't think _**she **_would appreciate__it if _**she **_found out that _**you **_were flirting with me again." The short haired raven smirked before turning her attention to the other figures behind the old man. "Is that you Naruto? It's been so long since I've last saw you." The woman cheered quietly as she hugged the boy. "Oh and of course it's always a pleasure to see you too, Sasuke. I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's quiet alright. Jiraiya and Naruto have been taking care of me. So, I've been alright so far." The long haired girl smiled.

"Well that's good. The principal is ready to see you three now. Oh and Naruto. Please start making a habit of dropping by more often now that you're on hiatus." The assistant giggled before sending them on their way.

The event just now had Naruto baffled. _"Shizune almost never goes anywhere without Tsunade… So that must mean…"_

"Jiraiya… When you and Shizune were talking about _**her**_… you weren't talking about…"

"_**Well if it isn't my favorite nephew… I see you finally found time to stop in and say "hi" to your one and only aunt."**_ A busty pale blond haired woman said from behind a desk.

"Tsunade…?" Naruto gasped.

"Take that stupid get up off while you're in my presence. I thought I taught you better than that." The principal smirked. Naruto didn't move as his aunt pulled off the hood and glasses before hugging him. "It's nice to see you, brat."

Naruto's hands hesitantly wrapped around the woman's body before he smiled into her hair. "It's good to see you too Auntie Tsunade."

"Naruto… Lady Tsunade is your aunt? I didn't know that?" Sasuke called from beside Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah. Sasuke, this is my wife."

"I'm starting to wonder why." Tsunade groaned as she released her nephew.

"Because you love me?"

"Only some of the time, dear. Only some of the time." Tsunade smirked as she sat back down at her desk before she pulled out some papers. "Well, I can't hold you two form class all day, now can I?"

"I wouldn't mind." Naruto grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Same old Naruto. Anyway… Because of certain circumstances, Jiraiya and I had to come up with a story for the two of you. The story is, is that Naruto is Sasuke's long lost brother, who ran away at a young age, but came back when he heard about the fire, in order to take care of his sister." The blond woman said as she handed Naruto's schedule.

"Ok. That explains why I'm here. Now how are you going to explain my disguise?"

"If anyone asks… You're photophobic." Jiraiya said as he leaned against the wall.

"That works." Naruto shrugged. "So Sasuke… Do you know where all of my classes are?"

"Yep. It looks like all of your classes are the same as mine. And we still have time to make it to make it to first period."

"Alright then, off you two go. Oh and Naruto… if you plan on making a visit to my office, then _**please **_let it be without consequences. I already have enough headaches form this job. I don't want to have to add you to the list because you feel like running amuck." Tsunade groaned.

"No promises, auntie. But I promise to stop by every now and again."

"Come on." Sasuke smiled as she pulled Naruto to first period.

"Think he'll be ok?" Tsunade asked.

"With Sasuke as his guide, Naruto will be just fine… I hope."

…

…

…

Throughout the whole day, Naruto remembered why he hated school. He couldn't count how many times he had to introduce himself. He felt like he was going to pull his hair out the next time another girl said that his skin looked like Kyuubi's. To make things worse… this all happened before noon. At lunch, when Naruto and Sasuke sat at a table, Naruto just had to ask: "Is _**this**_ everyday life? Is this really all people ever talk about?"

"Pretty much." Sasuke sighed as she continued to eat.

Looking around, Naruto could see that no girl made an effort to sit with them. At first, he thought that it was because of him. But when all kinds of boys approached her, she turned them away as if they were insects. Naruto found the sight quite odd, but decided to wait until they got home to ask her about it.

…

…

…

"Now I remember why I hated school. Teachers give too much damn homework." Naruto groaned as he threw his book bag onto the couch before collapsing onto said couch.

"You would've had a lot less had you _**not **_slept throughout the _**entire **_lesson in each period." The raven smirked as she sat down in front of the coffee table.

"It's not my fault that all of my classes are boring as fuck."

"True, but whose idea was it to stay up _**all **_night playing Mario Kart on the Wii?"

"Mine…" Naruto grumbled as he buried his face into the pillow.

Sasuke shook her head with a smiled before pulling out her homework. "Come on… I'll help you."

Naruto didn't move for awhile. He only watched. Naruto's eyes widen suddenly when he remembered his question from earlier. "Hey Sasuke? … Why didn't any of your girl friends move to come sit with you, but all of those boys did?"

Sasuke sighed as she moved her gaze to Naruto's blue orbs. "It's because I don't have any "girl friends" at that school. They all hate me. The boys on the other hand are all suitors. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Why?"

"It's because they're all divided into two groups. The boys are a part of the group who wants to date me. The girls are a part of the group who feel insecure because apparently I'm _**so**_ beautiful." Sasuke sighed again as she rolled her eyes. Naruto could sense sadness coming from the girl as she stared at the paper on the table. "Truth be told… I don't even think I'm all that cute."

Sad silence stretched over them. Naruto got a glimpse into this girl's life. Naruto _**wanted**_ to be left alone. Sasuke _**was **_alone. "So… I'm your only friend?"

"Pretty much…" Sasuke nodded before turning to Naruto with a small smile. "But, it's ok… Some of the wises people on earth say that all you need _**is**_ one friend. Now come on… If you want to get back to playing your game, I suggest we get going on this homework."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto smirked as he pulled out his homework.

They finished their work within the next few hours. It would've been faster if they didn't stop to have a laugh break every five seconds. With the conversation just now, they discovered that they maybe opposites, but that only made things a lot more fun.

"_Living with this person will be… a lot more interesting then I had originally thought."_ Both teens thought as they put away their work.

"Up for getting your ass kicked at Mario Kart?" Naruto smirked as he handed Sasuke the Wii remote.

"You're on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: **Violence. Naruto goes into a rage. Naruto's past. Naruto's mom, Kushina, is very OOC.

**Chapter 6: (Sunday)**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The sun was bright, even through my dark curtains. I yawned and stretched until my heart was content.

"Meow." Kyuubi's noise made me smile as the red haired cat hopped onto my lap.

"How are you today, boy?" I smiled while running my fingers through the feline's soft fur.

"Meow!"

"You hungry? I bet your irresponsible owner didn't wake to feed you, huh boy?" I sighed as I pulled the covers back and carried Kyuubi to his owner's bedroom. I opened the door to see Naruto's white wife beater and black sweat pants clad body entangle in his orange sheets. I winched when I heard his loud snoring. "It's a good thing I'm here to take care of you. If I left it to Naruto, you might be dead."

When I made my way down to the kitchen, I took care of Kyuubi before making breakfast for that dobe and me.

"_If I know one thing's for sure, if Naruto won't wake up to feed his cat, he'll definitely wake up to eat."_

When I finished cooking, I made two plates, and covered the other before heading into the living room to watch the news.

"_You know, this whole situation is funny. Naruto and I have been living together for a month and a few weeks now and somehow we've managed to make this friendship even more interesting. I also find it strange how I can be so calm and collected around him. I mean my crush is still there, but it feels like we reach each other on a whole other level. With him around, it's easier for me to deal with my tragedy."_

"Something smells good. I'm starving." Naruto moaned as he walked into the kitchen.

"You are unbelievable." I sighed.

"How so?" Naruto asked with a sausage hanging from his mouth.

"How could you wake up to the smell of food, but not to feed your own cat? I'm starting to wonder how Kyuubi survived as your pet." I said while taking a bite of my eggs.

"You make it sound like I neglected the poor guy." I raised my eyebrow. "Don't judge me."

"Too late." I switched on the news and waited for them to announce this week's temperature. "They always take forever to announce the weather." I groaned as I put my cleaned plate on the coffee table.

"You're watching the news? I hate the news. It's so depressing." Naruto groaned as he took the two plates into the kitchen.

"I'm only watching it because of the weather."

"Yeah right." The rapper rolled her eyes.

"_**Our top story this morning is about the famous rapper, Kyuubi, and his newlywed parents."**_

"Hey Sasuke, turn that up." I nodded as I did what he asked.

"_**What happened to the famous and angry Kyuubi, is on the minds of all his fans. In the dead of night Kyuubi just seemed to disappear without any traces. When we asked his manager and uncle, Jiraiya Uzumaki, he clarified that his client/nephew merely went on a much need hiatus to come up with new material for his music. With this new information, fans everywhere are waiting for the return of their favorite angry rapper."**_

"People will buy into any lie they're told." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wow. Jiraiya sure is a good liar."

"Are you kidding me, that old perv could get away with murder if he wanted to." The blond laughed.

"_**But where ever he is, we hope that he's watching this newscast because we have some heart wrenching news. Today, police found the corpses of Kyuubi's parents murdered in their newly purchased home. With further investigation done, the police have conclude that the murderer was in fact Kyuubi's own father. Apparently, an argument between the two newlyweds got out of hand and caused Minato Namikaze to shoot his wife, Kushina Namikaze, in cold blood. But after realizing what he had done, Minato had turned the gun on himself. Up until now, the only things we've heard about his parents comes from the hateful lyrics Kyuubi spits about them. Now that they're dead, is this the end of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan and Kyuubi's career? Or will he piece together new material during his hiatus? In memory of his dead parents, we'll be playing Kyuubi's edited music video 'Cleaning Out My Closet'."**_

My eyes were averted from the music video to stare at the mixed expression on Naruto's face. I couldn't get an exact emotion, but I could tell that there was turmoil in his heart. I gasped when an angry expression appeared on his face. Naruto snatched the remote out of my hand before hurling it into the screen. My body started shaking when I saw him quickly get up and unplug the tv before chucking it at the wall. Kyuubi curled in my lap as we watched the blond punch holes into the wall. He was a beast. I was actually scared for my life. I've only seen Naruto angry in his videos, but never in real life. It was almost as if the kind, ramen loving Naruto was gone and replaced by the beast lying dormant inside of him.

Both Kyuubi and I jumped when we saw Naruto staring at us. I think he could sense our fear. When our eyes bored into each other, his growling and everything stopped. "Sasuke… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

I was still scared of him, but I had to hide it. "Are you… ok? Why did you flip out like that?"

"I was just angry… I couldn't believe that that bastard murdered my bitch of a mother." That anger was back, but it wasn't as bad as before. "Sasuke? Can I ask you something…? How was your relationship with your family?"

"I loved my parents. As everyone describes us, we were the 'perfect' family. I miss so much." I mumbled. My eyes looked everywhere, but at him. "What about you? I know that you hate them, but why? Why do you hate your parents so much?"

Naruto took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts for the story he's going to tell me. "My father left when my mom told him that she was pregnant with me. When he told me why, it was because he couldn't handle being a parent at young age. It devastated my mother. She was cut off from her parents' financial support because of what she became. To get money together to raise me, she became a prostitute. She got arrested for it twice. Everything was fine until she started to enjoy her job a little _**too**_ well. Later on down the road she became an alcoholic, a crack addict, and later contracted over five STDs. I had to practically live and survive on my own. She forgot about me. I was the one who saved her ass one too many times. When I was fourteen, my friends and I started rapping in underground battles. That's where I met Jiraiya and later on Tsunade. My career took off from there and that's when I officially cut my mother out of my life. Last year, my father found me and requested a meeting with me. We talked. I was surprised at how much I looked just like him. When he told me everything… I just walked out and never looked back. And well… the rest is history. I haven't seen either of my parents until just now."

When he finished his tale, I could tell that he was on the verge of tears, but did everything in his power not to cry. I gulped when I tried to force out my next question. "Why did you take me in after I lost my family?"

"Because I saw that you were scared and alone. I couldn't just leave you there. I know what it's like, and I wouldn't want you to face it alone… like I had to."

I was shocked by his answer. He was a total stranger and yet he took me in because he couldn't see me go through being scared and alone. My legs started to move on their own. Before I knew it, I was hugging Naruto from his left side while Kyuubi purred in his lap. I could feel his muscles tense in surprise from our actions. Before he could say anything, I cut him off. "Don't get used to this. I just wanted to say a much needed 'thank you'… and plus, you needed a hug… or some type of comfort."

I felt him chuckle in my hold before raising his left hand to touch my arms while using his right to scratch Kyuubi's ears. "Thanks…"

**Author's Note:**

**Poll Info:**

**First Poll:**

Recently, I've come to the realization that I've become obsessed with NaruSasu or Naruto all together. All of my new ideas have been for Naruto. So to kind of give myself more of a variety, I've opened this poll to ask for your opinion. I have five one-shots for the choices on the poll, obviously, ready to be typed, like I've mentioned above. I just wanted to hear from you guys first. I feel like, as an author, I wanted to get more involved with my fans/readers/reviewers. Call me sensitive. Anyway, the rules for this poll are: You have until June 20th, 2011 to decide the winner for the top two one-shots. You can choose up to two choices. Now, if you pay attention, there will be an 'Other' choice for you to pick. This button is for people who don't like any of the other choices and want to see me post a one-shot for another anime/manga/game/cartoon. Now the rule for that choice is, if you choose that choice, then you must provide me with the name of the anime/manga/game/cartoon and an idea for it. I'll have it ready and maybe add it onto the list of choices. Another rule is that, if you decide to choice the 'Other' choice, then you must make sure that I am familiar with said anime/manga/game/cartoon. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem since all I do is watch/read/breathe that stuff. Lol. Anyway, happy voting and remember… I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!

**Second Poll:**

In this poll I just wanted to see which couple(s) you guys found the best out of all the stories I've written. Don't worry about some of the choices. I have one-shots ready to be posted when the time is right. I will also add more couples. You can chose up to 10 couples. Also don't worry about the poll closing anytime soon. On June 21st, 2012 I will be closing the poll. Happy voting. But, since I can only put one poll at a time, this poll will be posted on June 21st, 2011.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Possible mistakes.

P.S.: The lyrics to the song will be in _**bold italics**_. When you see a colon after a line in the lyrics that means that whatever is typed below it is happing while the lyrics are playing.

**Example: **

_**I see the pretty girl**_

_**She stands alone**_

_**She stands alone:**_

Sally stood in her perfectly pressed white dress on a hill as the wind blew her hair to and fro. She waited or her lost love to return, but sadly… he did not.

**Chapter 7: (Monday)**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The next day, after my tantrum, it was time for school. Sasuke got up and got dressed before coming in to check on me. I told her that I didn't want to go, but I'll drive her to school, and she understood. She knew that education was important, but she also knew that sometimes all a person needs is some personal time.

That's one of the reasons why I like her. She's not only kind and a good cook, but she's also caring. She doesn't know what it's like growing up the way I had to and she doesn't try to relate. She doesn't pretend that she understands, she actually tries to get to know me instead of tip toeing around every little thing. She actually listens and responses to me like I'm a human being. We do just about everything together, because we kind of have to, but it's never dull with her around. I appreciate having her in my life. She makes me feel human. She doesn't treat me like I'm some god or anything. She treats me like Naruto Uzumaki. She treats me like a true teenage boy. It feels good having someone treat me this way. My friends do treat me the same way, but it's different when Sasuke does it. There's something about her that makes me slur my words and feel all hot and bothered. I won't lie that I think she's the cutest thing to walk this earth, but there's so much more to her than her looks. There's also her attitude, her personality, her cheerfulness, her seriousness, her balance. All of these things and more make her special. All of these things attract me to her. All of these things makes me think that I'm falling in l~

"Naruto? You coming? Just because you want to stay home and rot your brain, doesn't mean you can make me late and keep me from my education." She smirked before heading down the stairs.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I smirked. "Coming." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door too.

…

…

…

The drive to school was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. We didn't turn on the radio and we didn't talk. We just enjoyed each others' company. There were a few times I caught her staring, but I had no room to talk because I was doing it too.

"Have a good day, Sasuke." I said.

Her eyes widen for a little bit, with a blush on her cheeks, before turning away. "You too." She mumbled back as she got out of the car. "And _**don't**_ waste the whole day by playing video games or else I'm going to tell Lady Tsunade." She smirked while leaning into the car from the passenger's window.

"No promises." She glared. "Alright. Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I promise that I won't spend the whole day playing video games." I sighed with a smirk while taking the car out of park and setting it into drive.

I waited for her to step back before speeding off. When I got home, I decided to turn it into a normal weekend day. I ate, played video games and with Kyuubi, took a nap and watched some t.v…. all before noon.

"I'm… so… bored…" I groaned while lying down on the couch.

I got so bored I decided to clean the outside and inside of my car. It wasn't junky or dirty, but it did give me something to do for a while. When I got to the trunk, I squinted at what I saw. It was one of Sasuke's purses. In fact, it was the same purse she had with her the night I rescued her. I pulled it out before throwing it onto the stone steps in front of the house. I cringed when I heard something clank against each other and the ground.

"_Oh no… Sasuke's going to kill me."_ I ran over to pick up her purse, but stopped at what I saw. What fell out of her purse wasn't make-up or regular girl stuff, but three of my cds. I picked them up and laughed to myself when I remembered the fun I had recording these a few years back. What shocked me the most was that there were more cds inside. Upon further investigation, I discovered that she had every cd I ever recorded throughout my career. What also shocked me was that she even had mini posters of me. Everything that had my face on it was surrounded by a heart or a few hearts. _"Well I am shocked. Not only is she one of my fans, but she's one my biggest fans."_

When I was finally finished, I brought her purse into the house. As I thought of my affection and attraction to this girl, a new song popped into my head. Forgetting about Sasuke's purse, I quickly grabbed a pencil and paper and started writing a new song. One that wasn't angry. One that was full of a different type of emotion. A new song full of love for a raven haired roommate of mine.

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

School wasn't as bad as it usually is, but I could've done without a locker full of love notes, confessions, and hate mail. I sighed as I dumped the rest of the junk into a nearby trashcan before grabbing my purse/ book bag. It still baffled me that I lost one of my favorite purses. I was wearing it the night I lost my family, and I haven't been able to find it. I looked everywhere, but it hasn't turned up anywhere. Although, knowing my luck, it'll probably make itself known at some point in my life.

With another sigh, I walked out the school building to see a white haired man leaning against a black SUV. "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up from school. Is that against the law now?" He chuckled as I walked closer.

"No, but I was excepting Naruto to pick me up."

"I called him to ask if you and he wanted to go out to eat tonight with Tsunade and me, but he hasn't been answering his phone." Jiraiya sighed as he ran his fingers threw his long white hair "Oh well, his lost I guess. Come on. Let's go out to eat."

I nodded before hopping in the back row. While Jiraiya and Tsunade chatted in the front row, I tried texting and calling Naruto, but he didn't reply or answer. I couldn't really enjoy dinner while I was worried about Naruto.

"_I wonder why he's not answering? I hope he's alright."_

…

…

…

The house was kind of dark when I returned from dinner with the older couple. I was drained, so I made my legs carry my body up the stairs and to my door, but stopped when I hear humming. I turned to see that Naruto's light was on and his door was halfway opened. I slowly walked over to the threshold and watched as Naruto focused on the little notebook in his hand.

_**We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much  
But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us  
It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress  
'Cause you just did the impossible, gained my trust**_

Don't play games, it'd be dangerous if you fuck me over  
'Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya what it's like to hurt  
'Cause I've been treated like dirt befo' ya  
And love is evil, spell it backwards, I'll show ya:

Naruto started to sing. It made me think of who the song was for. It could've been me, but it only made me think more about why this 'stranger' would write a song about us. He wasn't a total stranger, but there are still things that I don't know about him. So in a sense… Naruto _**is **_kind of like a stranger.

The first two verses were nice and deep. It actually made me think that maybe this song was written about us. He could only be describing me, right? Although the last part didn't make any sense. Love spelled backwards isn't evil, live is. But hey, whatever floats his boat I guess.

_**Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone  
It's no one's fault but my own, it's the path I've chosen to go  
Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever, so  
Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' ho's**_

Blood suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?  
I've tried in this department, but I ain't had no luck with this  
It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be  
Like tryin' to start over:

As Naruto sung, the wheels in my head started turning. Could this part be talking about all of his past partners, including that Hinata girl who had his first and only child. Did he really hate her, or was it regret because he blames himself for their deaths? That must be hard to accept, but he has… if he's trying to move on.

_**I've got a hole in my heart for some kind of emotional roller coaster  
Somethin' I won't go on, so you toy with my emotions, ho, it's over  
It's like an explosion every time I hold ya, I wasn't jokin' when I told ya  
You take my breath away, you're a supernova and I'm a**_

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you, right at you:

My heart beat increased tenfold before coming to a halt. I could read his lyrics loud and clear. He was trying to tell me how he felt. I know that it sounds self-centered, but it also makes sense. Who else could he be talking about? I've noticed that he does act a little different whenever it's just _**us **_talking. I've also noticed that I'm his only friend. But then again… he could be talking about an old flame or friend who's probably done the same thing as me… maybe even better.

_**I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you I get the shakes  
My body aches when I ain't, with you I have zero strength  
There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths  
Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks  
Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em, it's never the same?**_

You want 'em when they don't want you  
Soon as they do, feelings change  
It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate  
I wasn't lookin' when I stumbled onto you, musta been fate

But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take?  
Let's cut to the chase  
'Fore the door shuts in your face, promise me if I cave in and break  
And leave myself open that I won't be makin' a mistake  
'Cause I'm a

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you, right at you:

I felt like I wanted to cry. I've had my doubts before, but now I know for certain… this song was meant for me. He says that he wants me, but he thinks I don't want him. He's so wrong, but I don't have the heart to tell him that. This Naruto is just like the rest of them. They're all fragile. Underneath that hard, smirking mask lays an alone creature whose reaching out for someone to take his hand and hold him steady. Is that what he's asking me? It would be one of those fairytale type stories where neither one really wanted someone until they accidentally stumble upon each other that faithful day at Jiraiya's café.

_**So after a year and 6 months, it's no longer me that you want  
But I love you so much, it hurts, never mistreated you once  
I'll pour my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God  
I'll blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms**_

Drop to my knees and I'm pleadin', I'm tryin' to stop you from leavin'  
You won't even listen so fuck it, I'm tryin' to stop you from breathin'  
I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you, squeezin'  
Til' I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick

Ain't a possible reason I can think of  
To let you walk up out this house and let you live  
Tears stream down both of my cheeks, then I let you go and just give  
And before I put that gun to my temple, I told you this

And I would've did anything for you to show you how much I adored you  
But it's over now, it's too late to save our love  
Just promise me you'll think of me  
Every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cuz I'm a

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aimin' right at you, right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm so lost without you, without you, without you:

This part didn't scare me as much as the sadden meaning behind his words. He must've been referring to Hinata in this part. He loved her with all of his heart, but she just couldn't find it in her to return the same amount of love to Naruto. He would've jumped off a building, knowing that he probably would dies, if it was for Hinata. I kind of feel bad for Naruto and his former small family. I wonder, after finding out about what happened to Hinata and their baby, did Naruto ever attempted to kill himself? I know that that's what must after his child and former love disappear forever. I wanted to do when I saw my house and family burn into ashes.

The blond rapper smiled before scribbling down something else onto the paper. He had the most beautiful smile I've ever known someone to have. He was proud of his new master piece. I tried to make myself disappear before Naruto noticed me, but it was too late.

"Sasuke? When did you get here?" He asked from his sitting position on the edge of his bed.

"Just now. Jiraiya and Tsunade dropped me off after we had dinner." I nervously explained while scratching the back of my head, right above my ponytail. The silence between us stretched onward until it became uncomfortable. That's when I decided to speak before he could. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Naruto." I said before turning around to face the hallway.

"Sasuke?" I looked over my shoulder when he called my name. "I~. What I mean is~ There's something I've been meaning to tell you~" My heart sped up at his mixed up and slurred words. "Goodnight, Sasuke. See you in the morning." He sighed in defeat before falling onto his comforter. I nodded at his words before turning to my door, changing into my pajamas, and jumping into bed.

Every part of me screamed in dull aches and pains as I settled down and relaxed. I knew that thinking that Naruto wrote that song for me was selfish and farfetched, but it was still nice enough to at least pretend. It felt nice pretending that someone actually loved me for me and not how I look. It felt good to know that when I came home from my harsh reality, I have a sweet dream waiting on me within the subconscious of my mind. As I laid down on my comfortable bed and sighed, my mind quickly jumped into dreamland. This was my favorite place because in my dreams… I could continue to pretend some more.

…

…

…

The next day, I awoke well rested and relaxed. For some reason I felt at ease. That baffled me. Last night, I heard the most beautiful song Naruto ever written and imagined that it was for me because I believed that I was the only girl in his life. It felt nice pretending, but I have to face facts… that song wasn't meant for me. Naruto doesn't like me. I've had a crush on him for years, but I only like him for his looks. I mean, never in my life would I've guessed that I would be living with the very rapper I admired, so I had no trouble with liking him for his looks. But, now that I've gotten the chance to know the _**real **_Kyuubi, the _**real **_ Naruto Uzumaki… I've come to admire, maybe even like, him even more. That's why I feel bad for being selfish last night.

"I really am stupid and selfish, huh?" I sadly smiled to myself.

"_**The only thing stupid and selfish that you've done is leave your purse in my trunk and sleep in late."**_ My head shot up when I heard Naruto's voice. He was leaning on my threshold with his arms crossed and a smile on his face in only his white wife-beater and black basketball shorts. When I came out of my shock, I started to think about what he said.

"_Slept in? No I didn't…" _My jaw dropped when I noticed that my red digital clock read ten o'clock in the morning.

"But how? My alarm clock was set to wake up at 6:45 am?" I freaked as I grabbed the sides of my head.

"I turned it off." He smirked as he threw my purse at me.

"Why?"

"You needed to sleep in." He shrugged.

"I can do that on the weekends, dobe." I glared.

"Yeah well, you looked tired and when I came to check on you, when you didn't wake me up this morning, I saw that you were resting peacefully. It was actually quite cute. So, I just turned your alarm clock off and let you finish sleeping. No thanks are needed. Call it a gift from me to you for taking such good care of me." He explained.

"Whatever." I groaned before looking at my purse. "Thanks for finding my purse." I grumbled before throwing the covers off of me and swinging my over to edge of the bed.

"No problem, but could you answer one thing for me…?" I arched an eyebrow to let him know that he had my attention. "Why didn't you tell me that you were one of my biggest fans?" He smirked. I gave him a confused look before things started clicking.

"_Please tell me I didn't."_ I quickly grabbed my purse and gasped when I pulled out all of my Kyuubi cds. I felt so embarrassed. How could I be so careless? And the worst part is that Naruto found them. _"He probably thinks I'm a freaky fan girl now."_

"They fell out when I accidentally dropped you're purse. I was shocked at how great of an actor you are. Had me fooled completely." His smirk turned into a soft smile as he came to sit next to me. "So why didn't you tell me?"

I turned away from him, too embarrassed to look in his beautiful blue eyes. "I didn't want you to be disguised with me." I sighed.

"Why would I be disguised with you?"

"You wanted to get away from all of your fans and the world, right? You already had to take care of me against you're will… I didn't want to make things more awkward by exposing myself as one of your biggest fans." I explained.

"Sasuke… The only way I would've been disguised with you is if you were one of my _**crazy**_, trying to sell my underwear or go through my garbage, type of fangirl." He smiled, causing me to smile. "But you are right about one thing." He started before moving to stand in front of me. "At first, I wasn't too thrilled about being your guardian. You know, because all I wanted was to get away from the world. And you were right about things being awkward between us if you told me that you were one of my biggest fans. But, what you're wrong about is me being disguised with you. You're the right kind of fan. You're not obsessing over me. You don't bother me too much, unless you get on my case about slacking in school." We laughed at his little tease. "You're different. You've shown me that not everyone fan or person is the same. You've managed to accomplish something on one else has ever done. You broke through my walls and got a chance to know the real me. That's what I like about you. It's like you're the sanity I've been looking for this whole time. And no matter how much we joke about my attitude… I do appreciate you. These past few months have really opened my eyes and have given me a new outlook on life."

I let his words sink into my head before a smile graced my lips. "Is that a confession I'm hearing?"

"Something like that. Take it as you will. I know what it means. You're smart enough to understand too."

"Is this your way of asking me to be you're girlfriend of something?" I said as I stood up.

"Only if you're accepting."

I was shocked, but I just brushed it off before stepping a little bit closer. "Is 'yes' a good enough answer?"

His smile widen before he stepped closer, closing the distance, and wrapping my waist in his arms. "I would've also accepted 'Oh yes Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend. You're so cool and awesome, and funny, and sexy~"

I reached up to smack him upside his head. "Don't push your luck, lover boy. You've gotten your 'yes'." I teased.

"That's all I wanted." He hugged me closer. I felt his grip tighten a little bit. "Thank you, Sasuke… for everything." He whispered with his chin on my shoulder.

I lifted my arms to wrap around his ripped shoulders and buried my fingers in his golden locks. "You're welcome." We stayed like this for a few minutes, just inhaling each other's scent, before I spoke. "Um… Naruto…?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to stay like this all day?" I shyly asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but I am feeling quite hungry. How about some breakfast?" He suggested before straightening out his back.

"What about school?"

"It's already 10:30. Why not just skip the whole day, figure out how this relationship will go, and goofy off. We can go back tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

I sighed in a happy defeat before joining him in my threshold. "I like that plan."

"Good. Ok… Last one down has to do whatever the winner says for the whole day!" He laughed before taking off, leaving me stunned.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU CHEATER!"**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for being late on the updates everyone, but don't worry. I haven't stopped writing. Updates will be showing up more often now. Thanks for being patient. Oh and for anyone who's interested, I have a brand new poll on my profile asking which couples you guys liked from any of my older, current, or upcoming stories. The winner will have either an entire story, or one-shot dedicated to them. The poll will be closing July 31st, 2012. Have fun voting. Oh and if you're also curious as to who won my last poll it was InuYasha and Final Fantasy XIII (13). For any more information on the two winners please visit my profile. There you'll see the future for the winners. And thanks again for voting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Possible mistakes. Possible short chapter. Lemon. Technically the last chapter (read author note at bottom for explanation).

**Chapter 8: (1 Month) (Thursday Night)**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Yesterday marked one month since Naruto and I have started dating and I have to say that I'm having a lot of fun. I already knew that Naruto was funny and sweet, but ever since we started dating, he's turned into this playful, fun loving, goofy person. He even acted shy when we shared our first kiss three weeks ago. It was weird seeing him act this way, but I think that I may like this Naruto Uzumaki more. We've went on a total of five dates. He took me to the movies, out to dinner, to the beach, the arcade, and even to the carnival. I actually lost count how many times we ditched school and hung around the house, but every time we returned to school, Tsunade scolded and gave us detention. He even makes detention fun. I never told him that he was my first boyfriend, but I did tell him that I appreciate the fact that he's true.

"Damnit!" Naruto groaned as he fell onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked while holding a basket full of our dirty laundry.

"I almost won the last cup in Mario Kart, but damn Donkey Kong got in my fuckin way." He groaned again while rubbing his face before looking at me.

"You've been playing that game since this morning. Why do you let it frustrate you so much?" I asked as I put the basket down before leaning over the back of the couch.

"It's a gamer thing. You wouldn't understand." He teased before rolling over on his side and away from me.

"You're just saying that because I'm better than you at that game." I smirked while playing with his blond spikes.

"_**You **_being a getter gamer than _**me**_ is like saying it's cold in Hell."

"Then the Devil must be wearing a sweater and a scarf because I had already beaten all of the trails in that game already." My smirk widen when he rolled back over with wide eyes.

"You beat them already? When?"

"A week ago while you were busy sleeping instead of doing your work. Didn't I tell you?" I sounded so innocent.

"No you didn't tell me. But, it would've been nice to know."

"Why?"

"Because…" Instead of finishing, Naruto grabbed me by my waist and dragged me on top of him with a smile. "I can't let my girlfriend beat me at my favorite game, now can I?"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" He shrugged before leaning up to kiss me deeply. Every kiss he gives me is mind blowing and passionate. I held back a moan when I felt his tongue enter my mouth and start exploring. I was still inexperienced in the art of French kissing, but I'm learning each time we do it. There were smiles on our faces when we pulled apart. One of his arms was removed from my waist so that he could tuck one of my bangs behind my ear. "You know Tsunade's going to give us a week's worth of detention for skipping school again today."

Naruto shrugged before returning his arm back to my waist. "I'm with my girl. If that's not a good enough reason to skip school than I don't know what is."

"You're bad." I laughed after I lightly hit him upside the head.

"You're going to get enough of hitting me, _**little girl**_." He pretended to growl while using both of his arms to restrain me.

"Let me go! I have to do the laundry!" I laughed while trying to get away.

"Not until you agree to go to dinner and a movie with me tomorrow."

I tried to struggle, but it was useless. "Alright, alright. I'll go out with you tomorrow if you let me finish the laundry tonight."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk before kissing his lips. "Maybe if you're good, I'll make you some ramen tonight." I grunted as I stood up.

"Really?"

"Only _**if**_ you're good."

"I guess I can be good for one night if my girlfriend will be willing to make me the food that was given to us by the gods. Alright, Sasuke. I'll be a good boy if you cook ramen tonight."

"You're silly."

…

…

…

I finished the laundry and cooked dinner for the two of us before it was time to turn in. I tried to get Naruto to go to sleep, but all he wanted to do was play around. Sometimes I wonder if he's just a little kid trapped in a grown man's body. When I finally caught up to him, we ended up wrestling on his bed. When both of us were finally exhausted, we collapsed on his bed with his left arm lazily draped over me. We talked for a little bit before Naruto finally fell asleep with his arms around my waist. I could've gotten up and went to sleep in my own room, but I was too comfortable to move, so I fell asleep in his arms.

…

…

…

The next day, we woke up, dressed, and drove off to school like any other day. In the car, Naruto kissed our interlocked fingers because we both knew that our relationship didn't technically within the school's walls. When we got to school, we made sure that no one was around before sharing a quick kiss and walking into school.

…

…

…

We walked to every class as close as we could, trying to resist the urge to hold hands or wrap our arms around each other. We shared smiles, laughs, and jokes while walking to all of our classes. The bell had rung for us to head to sixth period, snapping Naruto out of his nap.

"It's time to go already?" He asked while stretching his muscles. "Time flies when you're doing work." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? And what work were you doing? You're napping techniques?" I teased.

"Nope. Just thinking of the many ways I can keep you locked up in my room."

"Keep talking like that and I'll start thinking of ways to keep you locked _**out **_of the house." I teased as we walked to our locker.

"You wouldn't do that."

"And why not, Honey Bunches?"

"_**You'd miss me too much."**_ He smirked at me as he leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"You know. You're right."

"See. I told you."

"After all… Someone has to clean up after your cat and do _**all **_of the heavy lifting at home." I smirked before closing the locker.

"You're cold."

"So I've been told. Now come on. It's time for sixth period."

"Yes mom." He mocked before following me to our English class.

The familiar sound of laughter stopped us in our tracks. Looking upward, we could see Biff and Bony running down the hallway. They were the school's most popular couple in our school. One of their favorite past times is chasing each other everywhere they went. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous they were acting. I mean Naruto and I do it all the time, but there's a time and place for everything. Naruto just shoved his hands in his pockets as we continued down the hall, ignoring the running couple. Both of us knew that they were getting closer so Naruto and I casually moved over to the right to avoid them, but what we didn't count on was the couple going through us instead of going around us. Naruto and I grunted in pain of being shoved to the ground.

There was silence in the hallway. I opened my eyes and gasped at what was causing their silence. Naruto was sitting up with his hand on his head. His hood and glasses had come off. Naruto groaned before opening and reviling his bright, magical blue eyes to the audience in front of us. He looked at them before turning to me. "What's wrong with them?" I quickly dug into my purse and pulled out my mini mirror before handing it to him. He gripped it in horror. "Shit."

"**OMG! IT'S KYUUBI!"** Yelled the long pale blond haired girl named Ino.

"**KYUUBI'S REALLY AT MY SCHOOL! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"** Ino's best friend, Sakura, squealed.

"**RUN NARUTO!"** I shouted as I took his hand and lead him toward the front door.

"**WAIT KYUUBI! PLEASE SIGN MY THIGH!"**

"**SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM!"**

"**WE LOVE YOU NARUTO/KYUUBI!"**

"**KYUUBI! SIGN MY HELMET!"**

"**I'LL SUCK YOUR DICK IF YOU LET ME TOUR WITH YOU!"**

"**SASUKE, YOU SELFISH BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KEEP HIM ALL TO YOURSELF?"**

Various people shouted as they chased after us. We kept running with our hands still interlocked. They were gaining on us. I had to act fast. "Naruto! Give me you're jacket!"

"What why?"

"Just do it!" I yelled at him before helping him out of his jacket.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"** Tsunade yelled.

"One of the students knocked my disguise off and now the whole school is in a frenzy!" Naruto explained. "Sasuke! What are you doing!"

"Hey guys! Come get his jacket!" I yelled before throwing it into the crowd, where everyone fought over it.

"Sasuke! That was my favorite jacket!"

"**I'LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE!** Now let's get going while they're distracted. "Lady Tsunade, call Jiraiya and explain everything to him! We'll be at home!" I shouted as we ran out of the school.

We busted through the double doors and ran to the car. I screamed when we saw that his fans were hot on our trail. Naruto's car roared to life before speeding off. Naruto and I laughed when we thought that we were in the clear. "We finally lost them." He laughed.

I laughed too before looking into the rearview mirror. "Uh… Naruto?"

He looked back before stepping on the gas. "Damn. Don't they every give up?" He growled.

"Not when it comes to you, they don't. So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I've got an idea."

Naruto drove passed our house with even more fans on our trail. When he finally stopped, it was at the mall. He unbuckled his seat beat. "Stay in this car and stay down." He told me before changing into a white wife beater, black jeans and white tennis shoes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to lead them into the mall and exit through the side entrance over there." He pointed.

"Be careful." I kissed him before watching him get out of the car.

I ducked my head low enough to still see. He ran in front of the oncoming crowd while waving his arms around. The crowd came to a stop no more than six feet away from him to catch their breaths.

"_**You guys want me?"**_ He smirked, causing the crowd to cry out and cheer. He slowly removed his wife beater, showing off his well muscled body, before waving it in front of his fans teasingly. _**"Come and get me!"**_ I practically cringed when I heard them fight and shrill as they ran after him. I waited five minutes before jumping when I heard the car door open. "It's safe to come out now."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm going to get you away from here before they figure out that I'm not in the mall anymore." He said as he put the car in reverse.

…

…

…

Instead of going home, Naruto drove to Jiraiya's house. Both of us hopped out of the car as if the devil were on our heels and ran into the house. Once inside, we leaned against the front door before sliding down it. We started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya asked as he descended down the steps.

"Jiraiya!" I yelled in relief before running to hug my perverted boss. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"What's going to on?"

"Uncle. We were being chased by a bunch of my fans." Naruto explained as he stood up.

"**SO YOU LEAD THEM HERE? NARUTO, YOU BAKA, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"** He scolded.

"Don't worry. Naruto got rid of them before we came here." I cheered.

"Yeah. I left them at the mall. They're probably still looking for me in there as we~"

"**WE LOVE YOU KYUUBI!"**

"… speak…?" Naruto finished before opening the curtains. "How the hell did they find us here? They got the news crew out here too? Damnit!"

"Nice going, Blondie. Now they know where _**I **_live." Jiraiya groaned.

"Jiraiya?" I called, gaining both men's attention with my innocent voice and eyes. "Please help us. I'm scared." I pleaded with light tears in my eyes and a trembling lip.

"Don't worry Sasuke. _**JIRAIYA WILL SAVE THE DAY FOR HIS LITTLE SASUKE!**_" He said heroically before passing me into Naruto's arms. "Naruto! Your job is to protect poor little Sasuke while I handle the big bad fans and news crew. Ok, my precious raven?" I nodded. Jiraiya turned to grip the door knob before he turned to look at me again. "Hey Sasuke? Can you sing?"

"I-I can… a little bit." I trembled.

"Good enough. I'll be right back." He smiled before exiting the house.

I smirked as I whipped away my fake tears. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked while looking down at me.

"Naturally."

…

…

…

**1 Month Later**

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the whole incident, Naruto and Sasuke's lives have somewhat returned to normal. The only difference is that they have two private tutors come to their house and home school them. Naruto got his old mentor, Iruka, while Sasuke received her education from Jiraiya's younger brother, Kakashi.

Thanks to Jiraiya, they're no longer harassed by Naruto and Sasuke's fans. When Jiraiya went to talk to the press, he said that the only reason Kyuubi (Naruto) was attending high school was because Jiraiya had sent him on a task to find new talent while he was on his hiatus. He also said to leave Naruto and Sasuke alone and whoever bothered them will be arrested.

During this time, Sasuke, Naruto, and Jiraiya have been working on a new song and music video. They got the song down pact, but the ideas for the music video were still a little hazy. That's what Sasuke was doing now while her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, tried not to crush his phone.

"I'm going to kill you two! Do you understand me! You're going to be **D-E-A-D** when I'm done with you!" The blond rapper yelled before hanging his cell phone up.

"Had a rough conversation, Honey Bunches?" Sasuke teased as she put down the notebook with their songs in it.

"Yeah. The press and interviewers keep bothering me because _**Jiraiya's**_ dumb-ass keeps connecting me to them." Naruto groaned as he climbed into bed, laid his head in her lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It'll be alright once we start working on our music video." Sasuke smiled as she started messaging Kyuubi and Naruto's heads.

"By the way, how's it coming anyway?"

"There are some ideas still fuzzy to me, but other than that I'm almost done." Naruto smirked before sitting up, snatching the notebook out of her hand, and throwing it onto the floor. "Hey~"

"_**I think it's time you took a break, don't you?"**_ He smirked from above her.

"Well… I _**guess**_ I could take a break for the night." She smirked back as she watched his lean in closer. _**"What did you have in mind?"**_

"This…" And with that, Naruto leaned in and started kissing her lips.

Naruto moved to straddle her hips while pushing her down onto the bed where they continued to kiss each other passionately. Kyuubi screeched in displeasure when he was kicked off the bed. Every few minutes they would pull apart to breath, but then they would go right back to attacking each other. Naruto became daring by gently working Sasuke's shirt upward until he felt the base of her perky breasts.

"_She doesn't wear a bra? Interesting. I wonder what __**else **__she's not wearing?"_

Sasuke moaned when she felt one of Naruto's hands message each of her breasts while also rubbing circles in her hips. Naruto grunted when he felt Sasuke's slender fingers go under his shirt and play with his rippling muscles. They broke apart to remove both shirts before going back to passionately kissing each other. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck while his callous hands ran up her smooth thighs and playfully tug at her shorts before pulling them down. Sasuke raised her foot and curled her toes around Naruto's sweat pants, giving him the hint of removing them.

"Wait." She breathed through half- lid eyes before reaching over into the drawer and pulling out a condom.

The blond rapper gave the girl and condom a look before stealing a kiss. "You sure about going all the way? You don't have to, ya know."

She smiled at his antics before leaning up to steal a kiss. _**"I want to." **_She seductively whispered.

This time Naruto was the one to smile at her antics before reclaiming her sweet lips before putting the condom on. Naruto worked his way from her neck to navel. Making sure to lick everywhere with his tongue to distract her from the foreign sensation of having his fingers fill her dripping woman hood. Her moans grew louder with the feeling of being dominated by the man above her. Never in her life did she think that the famous Kyuubi and she would wind up together, let alone committing the deliciously sinful act they're participating in now. Never would she dream of loving him the way she does now. Never in her lifetime would she believe that said man of her dreams would love her back the same way.

Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts when she felt him insert another finger. She wasn't really paying attention to how many fingers were in her. But if she had to guess, there were about three. They did hurt, but in a good way. She has never be stretched this much, but she was really complaining, she actually encouraged him. Naruto slide his slick fingers in and out of her tight hole to get it nice and ready for the best part.

When he deemed her ready, Naruto removed his fingers and licked them clean before positioning himself at the well prepared entrance. He slowly entered, stopping slightly every time she grunted or moaned at the pain. When he was fully sheathed within her slick walls, Naruto nested there until he felt her wiggled her hips slightly. Accepting the sign, Naruto gently pulled out until only his tip was in before pushing his way back through the heated walls. Both teens moaned at the feeling of Naruto's slow, but rough thrusts. Sasuke never even fingered herself, so all of this was new to her. Naruto hasn't had sex since Hinata died, so it felt like he was losing his virginity all over again. With Hinata, it was special too, but with Sasuke… it felt much more right. With her, there were no problems. With her, it was more than just the flirting and teasing. With her the world felt like it stops, even for someone like him. With Sasuke by his side… he was truly happy.

"**NARUTO!"** Sasuke cried out to the heavens as her nails dug into and clenched his tanned skinned. Her body shook and trembled from the pleasure as her body tired to recover from her orgasm.

Upon hearing his name called repeatedly, Naruto picked up the pace and power. He grunted every time thrusted into her clenching walls. It felt like heaven to him when he felt her entrance become slicker from her orgasm. After a couple more grunts and thrusts, Naruto's seed released inside the condom as he tried to keep himself from collapsing onto an exhausted Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't move for a while, they just stared into each other's eyes. Sweat made their bangs connect with their faces, their hair was fluffed out like lion manes, and Sasuke's legs hurt from being in that position for so long. With his last bit of strength, Naruto removed and threw away the condom before pulling an already sleeping Sasuke into his chest. After Hinata died, Naruto never would've thought that his life would be perfect again. He would've done anything for Hinata, but whatever he did wasn't good enough. But with Sasuke, he does too much. She never wants anything from him. She just wants him… for him. That's one of the many reasons why he loves her so much.

**The End… "Technically"**

**Author's Note:**

Ok you guys, I have something to say. First of all thank you to those of you who have already voted in my poll. Secondly, this is technically the last chapter of this story, like I mentioned above. There is one more chapter, but it's just my version of "Love The way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. Thanks Everyone


	9. Music Video

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Possible Mistakes. Abuse. Music Video.

**Music Video: Sasuke Loves the Way Naruto Lies**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**(5 Months Later)**

"Naruto, babe? You get the popcorn?" Sasuke asked from the couch.

"Right here." He smiled as he entered the room. "How are you two feeling?"

"I'm fine, it's your daughter who has ADHD. She won't stop flipping in there. And her favorite place to sit is on my bladder." Sasuke smirked as he patted her stomach.

Yes, it's true. Naruto Uzumaki is going to be a proud father in four months. A few weeks after the night Sasuke and he made love for the first time, Sasuke found out that she was pregnant. Apparently the condom had broken and neither of them was aware of it until Sasuke took her pregnancy test. The only reason she beat him was out of shock. Once they came of being shocked, Naruto and Sasuke started planning for their child's future while trying to perform their music video. It had taken them two to three months, but they finally finished it and it's premiering tonight. That's what they were doing. Naruto was settling behind Sasuke before pulling the covers over them. He wrapped her and her round stomach in his strong arms. He kissed her lips and smiled down at her as they pulled apart.

"I love you, Sasuke and little Rose."

"We love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled back.

"So when are we getting married again?"

"Three months after Rose is born. We've been through this already, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I remember. I'm just so excited. We have our very first music video, our engagement that will lead to our wedding, and our baby coming. Are you excited?" Naruto practically jumped out of his seat in excitement.

"Yes, I am. But how about we focus on our music video first?"

"You're right, Sasuke. When does it start?" Naruto asked, pulling her closer.

"Right now."

…

…

…

The camera starts off in a dark room before showing a thinner Sasuke dressed in rags, chained to a stake, and sitting on top of a pile of burning sticks. She sings:

_**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie:**_

When she finishes singing, Sasuke lowers her head as the flames rise higher. But right before they fully engulf her, the scene changes to Naruto sitting on a couch in a white wife beater, tan pants and belt, and black shoes with his eyes closed.

_**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it:**_

Naruto hopped up for his seat with his eyes opened as he rapped in between a couch and wooden table. He held a knife in his hands before throwing it out of view. And right when he finished rapping that part, Sasuke came walking in with a suitcase. Naruto stared at her before grabbing her arm. _**"Wait Where you going?"**_

"_**I'm leaving you!"**_ Sasuke yelled in his face with a glare.

"_**No you ain't! Come back!"**_

_**We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed:**_

Sasuke's back hit the wall as both of Naruto's hands slammed against wither side of her head while he continued to rap. Sasuke gets out of Naruto's grasp to stare out of the window, where a man just so happens to walk by. With rage in his eyes he grabs Sasuke by her arm.

_**Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength:**_

Sasuke cringes when she Naruto starts shaking her violently. Sasuke starts to cry while Naruto hold her close.

_**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie:**_

Sasuke stands in front of her bedroom window and grips the iron bars as she sings with tears sliding down her cheeks.

_**You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em**_

_**You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em:**_

The scene changes so that Naruto and Sasuke are standing downstairs with their hands interlocked together and smiles on their faces. They we speak sweet words, but only Naruto's lyrics can be heard.

_**Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em:**_

Suddenly Sasuke snatches her hands out of Naruto's grip. Both stood with scowls on their faces as they started arguing, only using their mouths, at one another. Sasuke pushes Naruto before pulling his hair and trying to scratch him. In an effort to get free, Naruto grabs both of her arms and throws her onto the floor with him above her. Both of her wrists trapped on both sides of her head. Both looked as if they held lust for the other in their half-lid eyes.

_**So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane:**_

The scene changes again, to show Naruto rapping while standing against the bared windows in Sasuke's room. He stands at the window and rests his forehead against his forearm with a sadden expression on his face. Just outside the window, Naruto could see the very thing that he was attracted too slowly walk out of the house with a suitcase in her hand. Naruto's eyes are concealed when he hides them on his forearm. The only thing anyone can see is the clear tears rolling down his scared cheeks.

_**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie:**_

As Naruto cried his eyes out, the scene moves over to see Sasuke sitting against the door, hugging her knees to her chest, as she sings the reframe with tears of her own rolling down her cheeks.

_**Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies:**_

Naruto goes outside and confronts Sasuke while rapping. Sasuke knows that no matter how much Naruto apologizes, she knows that it's all lies. She loves Naruto too much to leave, but she knows she needs to if she wants to find true love. As Naruto tries to explain everything to her, Sasuke just shakes her head in disbelief. She knows that Naruto is sincere, but she also knows that he doesn't keep _**those**_ promises to her. She can't keep making excuses for him. It has to end. It's going to be hard to leave, but she knows that it's for the best. Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn't believe him, but he doesn't care. He cares too much about Sasuke just to let her slip from his grasp.

_**I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm 'na tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire:**_

Without warning, Naruto had let his anger take over. He picked Sasuke and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom. Naruto held a terrified Sasuke close when he threw the lit match onto the carpet. Fire had spread quickly, but all Naruto and Sasuke did was hold each other closer. If Naruto couldn't have her, than no one could. She would die with him.

_**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie:**_

The scene changes one final time so that both Naruto and Sasuke were standing outside with the burning house behind them. Sasuke sung her heart out while Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. They rocked back and forth in a loving motion as her voice got softer. During her long pause, Sasuke turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck before standing on her toes.

"_**I love the way you lie."**_ She whispered seductively in his ear. Smiles spread over the happy couple's faces before they shared a loving kiss. The camera tilted upward, slowly removing Naruto and Sasuke from the picture, and captured the flames flowing into the nightly air.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks guys for sticking with me until the end. I'll be all over Fanfiction so don't forget to catch me when you see me, or just simply drop me a line. I'll answer every time. Promise. Oh and this music video was brought to you by the "Get Out of Abusive Relationships" Organization. I know it's hard to leave the one you love, but always remember that there is someone out there that will treat you right. On one person is worth you being belittled, degraded, or harmed in anyway. Thanks again you guys. Love ya.

**Ok…. NOW IT'S THE END!**


	10. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
